On the race again
by Warrior angel from the hell
Summary: This is a story about a very lovely storyu for a love of too roayal children! WARNING FOR STUPID ENDING!
1. The meet

Chapter 1

This story have for main character my OC Nefertiti how is going to race on Always and after that to Oban who is going to be the greasiest trip of her life.

So let the story BEGIN!

After a hard trip on a weird ship, we finally land on Alwas.Wow I couldn't believe me eyes. It was really a beautiful planet. I always wanted to race in other planets but as always my mother never leave.

Ah this planet is the beauties one. If my brother wasn't tease me all the time my trip there was going to be a real paradise. Anyway it was nice to be there. When I heard a weird sound like a gong, I run and I found myself in the race area. "Wow that's the coolest thing I never saw" I said loud. I run to go closer but a weird alien hold my hand so tight. I turn to him and I saw that it was a Grog and I understand that this wasn't good. "Well well well what did we have here, what's you name dolly?" he told me "Please leave me alone" I told him but he did leave me alone " Just tell me your name ok?","LEAVE ME ALONE" I scream to him but again he didn't leave me alone."KREISAN LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE NOW!" an angry voice said.Kreisan leaves my hand and someone else take me gently near that angry voice." Don't put your nose to others fields prince" Kreisan said "I don't like the way you treat that girl".Kreisan walk away and then a gentle voice told me "Are you alright? Does he hurt you?"He said worrying."No, I'm fine" and then God I stayed there still and looking to those blue beautiful eyes."Its bit dangerous for a little princess like you stays alone with so many maniacs here" he told me."Well yes, but... hey how do you know that I'm a princess?""I know a lot of things for you...my dear Nefertiti" I push him away and I scream to him "How do you know my name?" "Please calm down and I'll explain ok?" he told me so calm but I still screaming "Tell me now!"He looks me in the eyes and I feel a bit calmer.


	2. The date promise

Chapter 2

"My dear I'm prince Aikka we used to play in the royal garden when we were little children remember?" he told me."Aikka? WOW! WTH?! I couldn't remember you you have grow up a lot and I did realize that it's you but now I do." I screamed and hug him so tight.Oh I missed him very much I always wanted to see him again but now I felt a bit weird when I hugged him, I felt saved in his arms and that was the craziest feeling!

"Nefertiti come here" I looked up, it was Constantis my older brother "One second please" "NOW!!!" he said loud "I got to go see you later Aikka" he tried to tell me something but then he just told me a "see you later".

My brothers show me a way to go the race area. I climb on my beetle Carina and when they call as we get into the race area. I looked up in a moment and I saw prince Aikka smiling to me so tenderly. I blushed a lot and Amah my fencing master told me to concentrate to the race. I blushed off and I concentrate to the race. The team that was racing against me was the Inna team. Those Innas were familiar to prince Aikka and to my human cousin Eva. It was Ning and Scan. "You going to fail girl." They told me but I didn't care about what they were saying to me.

The start sign had light up. We both start running in the speedway. In a moment they almost to kill me but thank God I survived. Amah was very worried about me I could feel it. Eva too. Thank God I won that race. And after that prince Aikka congratulate me. For my win. "Congratulations Nefertiti you raced great there!" I blushed a lot "Thanks Aikka that was very kind of you " "It's my pleaser to be kind to beautiful and so sweet princess like you my dear" he told me and I blushed more and more and I thank him for he's so gentile compliments. After that he looked so… passionately in the eyes. Juses that was the moment I'll never forget. I have blushed very much but then Canaan called him to go to the race and leave those nieces he was doing with me. I hate my life.

The next day Aikka have again another race and we couldn't talk because after the race he had a lot of practice to do. At least Eva hasn't to do anything so we go for a walk together just to kill our time. "Tell me something. What is going on with you and Aikka?" she asked me "Nothing!" "Come on I had see the way you looking to his eyes, OH YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH HIM! YES YES I KNEW IT!" he said screaming. I closed her moth and I told her not to make so many noisy I didn't want anyone to hear us. "Yes I do, but I haven't told that to him yet." "Well, you have to because I hear that he loves a girl very much but he didn't said her name" "I don't think that his going to hate me now that he know that I was a lesbian" I said and I looked down sad from the shame. "Look Aikka has gay before" I look at Eva with a cow's looking "Really he used to have a love relationship with Jordan but not anymore. Thank God! And you know what you have to be yourself and not the girl he's want you to be ok? He has to love you not a stupid girly chick ok?" she said and she smile to me. I hug her "Thanks Eva you always give me courage.

The next day I saw prince Aikka on a little hill. He has he's eyes close and he said loud "Yolan's kick" and he kick the rock who has in front him. Suddenly the rock breaks in little peaces. I looked at him with a cow's looking again. He turns to be and he said gentile "Oh hello Nefertiti I didn't saw that you came, you was hiding from someone or it's only my idea??" he asked me "No, I wasn't hiding I have no reason to hide." I told him and I blushed uncomfortable "Hmm ok then. Wouldn't you like to join me on my everyday walk; I would love to have someone to talk." He said and smile to me _**Oh my...say yes you stupid, yes yes yes!**_"I would love to join you prince Aikka" "Just call me Aikka my dear ok? That will make me feel more…comfortable. Ok?" "Ok …Aikka"

After a few ours we decided to go to a place that makes Aikka feel beautiful. When we arrive to that weird place I was really amazed from the beauty of that place.

"Wow Aikka that's awesome and so…so beautiful" I said amazed again. He smiled "I'm so glad for that my dear I didn't expect that you going to be that amazed". "Well this place ROCK!" he looked confused of what I said "Is that good?" I blushed again uncomfortable "Yeah, that means that I really love this place" Aikka smiled again and blushed a little "Wow I so glad you like it"

We sit on a rock and we were talking about the race. We were talking about…3 or 4 hours ha-ha. After one hour I that Aikka was very very red he had blush a lot. It was my first time that I saw Aikka blushed. _**Oh my… Aikka is so cutie when he blushes**_ I thought. "Emm Nefertiti can I ask you a question?" he said "Yeah Aikka go on!" I smile to him "Please promise me that you won't slap me or get angry with me!" he said with a very worried voice "I won't just tell it" and I put again my stupid smile on my face "Ok I'll tell you. If you want to and if fee like…would you join me on…oh forget it." he said sadly "No, tell me please", "I just want you to come here at night and we could have dinner here, but of course if you want to!" "So you want to have a date with me right?" I smile naughty. "Yeah, with some words yeah but only if…" I close his mouth and he blushed again "I would love to". Aikka blushed off. "Ok then see you at night my beautiful princess" he said and he kissed me on my hand. _**God that boy is cute and sexy by his own way**_ I though and I blushed again.

I run to the house and there I meet Eva. I hug her and I told her what happen. Eva hugs me too and we were screaming and ha-ha-ha we run to our room. "Now, Nefertiti you have to get ready for you FIRST DATE with Aikka. First we have to choose clothes, and then you'll go to bed to get some sleep. When you'll wake up you'll take a shower and I'll make your hair. When the time almost comes you'll put you clothes and you'll put some make-up up and you are ready. When finally the time finally came you'll go to the place, Aikka told you to go to. And then you'll enjoy your date. Simple isn't it?" she said and she smile. "Ok thanks for the help".

We choose the clothes. I take some sleep. Some hours later I get ready for my date. I take a shower, I dressed up, I put make-up on my face and Eva makes my hair. "SHIT!" Eva said. "What? I'm awful?" I said worried. "Are you nuts?! You look beautiful" "Oh thanks Eva" we hugged for once again. The time finally came. I take a look of myself again "Good luck sweetie" Eva told me. I take her hand and I thank her.

I walk on the little road Aikka told me to go. I found myself on a big hill. A few minutes after I saw Aikka coming on G'dar's back. "WOW!?!?" "What? I'm awful right?" I said worried "No Nefertiti, you look marvelous. I haven't seen a girl like you before. Oh Nefertiti you're really beautiful." He said and he looked into my eyes.

The continue in the next chapter guys.

I hope you like it until now!


	3. The date

Chapter 3

I was wearing a black short dress, black shoes and some black and white jewels. Aikka was wearing a white suit and a weird armor (not his everyday one) and he has he's original hair style.

"_Thanks Aikka you are so kind_" I said and I blushed a lot.

"_Well, you don't have to thank me because I'm telling the truth_" he told me and he has blush again.

We walk through the forest and G'dar was behind us. When we finally arrive in the place of our date I looked like a fool.

"_Wow Aikka now it's much beautiful than the morning_" all was so bright and even behind the waterfall which exist there, had candles. I was really amazed.

"I_ so glad you like it_." Aikka told me and he smiled.

After the dinner we go for a walk in the forest. We stopped and we sit on a rock to talk a little.

"_Aikka this night is the best of my whole life_." I told him

"_Yeah, mines too_". Suddenly we both blushed and Aikka touched tenderly my hand.

I tried to look at him but he tried to look at me too, and we blushed more this time.

"_Nefertiti_?" he said and I looked at him. Before I say something we both were so clothes and our lips were almost to touch each other.

_**Oh my finally I'll have my very first kiss with Aikka, the boy of my dreams**_ I tough.

He takes my hand near him and before we even close our lips we both heard a noise.

"_What the heck was that_?" Aikka asked. He looked and he checks a little the place.

"_Sorry I don't know A_ikka" I told him

_**Oh God why always this have to happen?! **_I though again!

Aikka looked behind a bush. It was only a little raccoon who fall down from a tree.

"_Ah it was only a little raccoon nothing to worry about ok_?" Aikka told me

"_It's ok I didn't scared a lot_" I told him.

I looked at my watch. It was the time for me to go home.

"_Emm, Aikka I have to go now_." I said sadly.

"_Oh I'll go you home, I won't leave you to go home alone_" he said.

We flied on G'dar's back. Aikka give me his coat like he understands that I was cold.

When he land G'dar on my home's garden he get off G'dar and he helped me to get off G'dar.

"_Thanks for the beautiful night Aikka_" I told him smiley.

"_Good night and sleep tight angel princess_" he told me, and he fly back to his pit.

I was a bit sad because I haven't my very first kiss tonight but something tells me that

I'll have it very very soon.

(Sorry guys it's small but the next is going to be very long ok?)


	4. The hurtful race

(From now guys I'm going to tell you the whole story because before the story teller was Nefertiti and now it me ok?)

Chapter 4

The next day of Aikka and Nefertiti's date Aikka were racing with Kreisan. Kreisan during the race, were trying to kill Aikka.

In one moment Kreisan hurt a lot G'dar on his leg, he almost to cut completely his leg.

After the race Nefertiti go to Aikka's pit. She was very worried about the both of them!

"Hello? Is anybody here??" she said with a worried voice.

Suddenly a weird ninja came from nowhere and he put a knife on Nefertiti's neck!

"Who are you?? Huh? A spy? "The ninja said.

"No, I'm here to see prince Aikka, if you leave my neck!" she said.

The ninja leave her.

"Oh Nefertiti thank God it's you" a gentile voice said.

"Aikka I scared a lot, anyway who's that ninja guy?" she said.

The ninja take out his mask. It was Canaan the fencing master of prince Aikka.

"Oh you scared me. Please don't do that again" she said.

Canaan laughs softly.

"Ha-ha-ha, well I guess I still good to that" he said and he smile (for the first time)

Aikka looked at Nefertiti.

_**Oh my she's so cute when she's frightened!**_ Aikka though

"Well, why did I offer the pleaser to have you here Nefertiti?" Aikka said gently.

"Oh yes, emm I came to see you and G'dar I was very worried about you after that accident during your race with Kreisan!" she said.

"Oh thanks for worrying about us. Well, G'dar really suffers and I don't know what to do to calm him!"

G'dar screams very loud and Aikka and Nefertiti are trying to calm him.

"Oh calm down G'dar please!" he told him.

"I'll be up stairs if you need me ok?" Canaan said.

"Thanks a lot Canaan" Nefertiti said.

"Your welcome and please calm him." Canaan said

"We will try ok?" the prince said.

"Ok that's enough for me!" he said and he left to his room.

Nefertiti gave to G'dar some sweet corn to sweet his mouth.

"When Carina hurt somewhere I'm giving her some sweet corn and she calms a little." She said.

"Nefertiti I want to thank you for caring about G'dar" the prince said and he touched her hand.

G'dar scream again from his big pain on his foot and Nefertiti and Aikka take care of him all night.

When G'dar fall asleep Nefertiti and Aikka stayed on his pit to talk a little.

"So who are you racing with tomorrow?" he said smiling

Nefertiti wasn't smile! Aikka worried about that and he stops smiling.

"I'm racing with…Eva" she said sadly.

She was so unhappy. It's very difficult to race with you own cousin.

"Oh my that's so difficult for you. Race against you cousin? God! That's awful!" he said.

Nefertiti started to cry for that and Aikka didn't want to see her cry.

"Oh come here sweetie" he said and he brings her in his arms.

"That time is going to came sooner or later. You have to do that." He said to encourage her.

"Oh Aikka you are the sweatiest person I have never met." She said and she smile softly.

She looked at the time again.

"Got to go Amah is going to worry! See you later alligator." She said laughing.

"See you later beautiful!" he said smiling.

The next day Nefertiti was the saddest person. She did want to race against her blood, her cousin.

When the time came Amah went to Nefertiti's room.

"Everything will be all right ok?? Don't fight her just race to see who the best pilot is. Ok?" Amah said smiling.

Nefertiti thinks about that and she smiled again.

"Yeah! I'll tell this to Eva" she said smiling again and she runs to Earth's team pit.

"Nefertiti what are you doing here?" Eva said.

"We don't need to fight each other!" she said happily

"So? I won't fight you anyway" she said

"So? Want to see who the best pilot is??" the princess said

"I born to be ready" Eva said naughty

After some minutes we hear the gong.

"Come on. It's time for race girl!" Eva said.

"I hope you're ready to be beat by me cousin" the princess said.

Nefertiti and Eva found they're self into the speedway.

When they start running into the speedway Eva and Nefertiti were play with the wind. They wanted to have some fun together.

Amah saw the race. She was very happy to see them playing in the race but Don Wei didn't like this.

"Eva what the heck you're doing? Huh? You have to beat her now" Don says

"She's my cousin I wont beat her I'm gonna win without cheating ok?" Eva said angry.

"Yeah sir you don't have to worry about Eva, remember what happen with Aikka some years ago." Jordan said

Don remembers what happen with Aikka.

"Ok do whatever you want" Don said

When they finally were near the finish line Eva was worried that she gonna lose from her cousin. She tried to get through but Nefertiti was a very good pilot as Eva was.

Nefertiti didn't want to win Eva, she understand the see was sad. Nefertiti told to Eva to go through and win the race. Eva was ready to cry. The n see thought an idea.

"Nefertiti come on we gonna win. The both of us." Eva said smiling

Nefertiti tried to win with Eva the race but in the end, Don controlled Arrows 6 guns and she hurt Nefertiti hip.

Eva won the race but then she go back to see her cousin, Jordan too.

"Nefertiti are you ok?" Jordan said worrying

"Yeah I'm fine, I think but what the fuck happen" Nefertiti said weekly

Aikka run to Nefertiti, he saw what happen and he worried about his princess

"Nefertiti are you ok? Where do you hurt?" Aikka said very very worried

Nefertiti screamed from the pain

"Ahhhhh! My hip hurts so much" she said

Aikka saw her hip.

"_Oh God her skin is so soft like Casmir. Wake up idiot the girl hurts a lot"_ Aikka thought.

Aikka saw her hip.

"Oh my God! This is serious! And I think it's from you laser canons Jordan" Aikka said.

"Yeah I a moment my laser canons were out of my control" Jordan said

"Don Wei! He did it. He said I have to beat Nefertiti and I said that I'll win without cheating. Ah what a bastard" Eva said

The emergency help came and they brought Nefertiti to the hospital.

After some days Nefertiti goes to her pit. There Eva was waiting for her.

Eva helped her to go to her room and there they talk.

"I'm so sorry Nefertiti, I'm really truly sorry about what happen to you" Eva said sadly

"Eva it wasn't your fault and I'm not mad with you or even your team. And stop saying sorry ok?" Nefertiti said

They hugged and then Koji get into Nefertiti's room.

"Emmm Nefertiti these are some candies for you. We are truly sorry about what happen. We did realize that Don Wei takes the control of the laser canons and it was too late when we realized it." Koji said sadly

"It's ok Koji I'm not mad with anyone ok? And don't be sorry about anything ok?" Nefertiti said and she smiled softly

Then Aikka came to her room.

"Can I please be alone with Nefertiti for some minutes? I want to talk to her"

Koji and Eva left and Aikka came closer to his princess.

"Whose hip going my angel?" he said smiling

"I'm fine now. All I need is some rest. Don't worry about me ok?" she said and she pets his cheek.

"Ok" Aikka said and he enjoys the petting.

Nefertiti stops petting Aikka, she turn her head left and she fall asleep.

"Sleep tight my sweetness" Aikka said and he kissed her……. head.

(That's all for now guys I hope you liked. Leave Nefertiti to sleep a little now ok?)


	5. The kiss YAYAS

Chapter 5

When Nefertiti's hip get better she go to the speedway to see if she'll go to Oban.

"The 4 teams which going to go to Oban is:

1) Kreisan the leader of the Grogs.

2) Eva from the Earth team

3) Aikka the prince of Nourasia

4) And the final team which will race to Oban is………………………….Nefertiti the princess of Nessagria!

Nefertiti was so glad for that but the sad think is that she will have to race all the time against her cousin and her prince.

After a long long long long long trip all the teams had they finally land on Oban.

When Nefertiti follows a little road, she fined herself into a very weird and also beautiful place.

"_Wow now that's what I mean_" she said and she goes to check the whole place. She fined some beautiful flowers there she loves things like those.

"_I see you like flowers my dear princess_" a gentile voice said

Nefertiti turns to that voice. As usual it was her prince.

"_Oh Aikka you scared me_" the little princess said

"_Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mend to scare you Nefertiti"_ he said gently

Suddenly a very grouchy voice said:

"_Stop flirting her you stupid prince, I swear you won't go home alive but IN SMALL PIECES" _that voice said

"_You don't scaring me Kreisan and I wasn't flirting with the princess, I just apologize for scaring her" _he said calm.

"_Grrrr, you stupid prince think that you'll trick me" _Kreisan said very angry

"_No Kreisan he's telling the truth"_ Nefertiti said worrying that Kreisan will kill him for that because he was looking angry a lot.

"_You better close you moth princess or I'll close it by myself" _he said.

"_Leave the girl alone Kreisan and don't even think to touch her" _Aikka said very veryangry this time

"_**If that bastard bare to touch her I will kill him"**_ Aikka though angry.

"_You little bastard_" Kreisan said and he was ready to hit Aikka.

"_Kreisan don't even think to hit him_." Nefertiti said.

"_SHUT UP BITCH!?!?!_" Kreisan said angry and he slaps Nefertiti

Nefertiti falls down. The slap was very hard.

"_Nefertiti!?_" Aikka said worrying about his princess

"_How did you dare to slap her awful Grog_?!" Aikka said very angry

"_She disserves that_" Kreisan said

"NO _SHE DIDN'T!?!? And if you dare to tough her again I will kill you_. _I swear that_" Aikka said and he look creepily the Grog.

Aikka turned to Nefertiti and he helped her to stand up again.

Nefertiti hugs Aikka for the support he's giving to her.

"_Oh_ _Aikka thank you for all the support you giving me_." Nefertiti said happily

"_It's my honor to protect you Nefertiti. Remember my words:_

_As long as I live I won't let anyone and anything to hurt you my angel_" Aikka said tenderly

They were ready to kiss again but Amah called Nefertiti for the race. (They lost Satis's speech)

On the start of the race Nefertiti didn't know were to go so she followed the others.

Kreisan was watching Aikka all the time. He tried to hit him once with his lasers but Aikka was a very good pilot and he escaped from Kreisan's lasers.

"_**Oh my! Kreisan is trying to kill Aikka. I have to do something"**_ Nefertiti though

Kreisan shot to Aikka again but Nefertiti blocked the lasers and they didn't hit Aikka.

"_That Nourasian princess_ _needs a lesson!_ Kreisan said angry

He turns to Nefertiti and he shot Carina on her legs.

Carina suffers, her legs are too touchily and Nefertiti tried to calm her.

Aikka turned to the screams of Carina.

"_Don't even think about this Aikka, you have to win the race!"_ Canaan said to Aikka with telepathies.

Aikka wanted to help her but he couldn't do anything.

Nefertiti didn't won much points to the first race and she was a little disappointed.

"Its ok honey you'll be better at your next race ok?" Amah said to make her feel better.

"Thanks a lot Amah!" Nefertiti said and she hugs Amah.

She goes out to get some fresh air.

Aikka saw her there and he toughs to take her to a flight with G'dar.

Nefertiti was looking down to the ground when suddenly she weird a noise, a very familiar noise, like wings.

It was Aikka he was flying on G'dar's back.

"_Want to join me to a flight through Oban; just to get some fresh air_!" Aikka said

"_Wow Aikka you read my mind but let me tell this to Amah first ok?"_ Nefertiti said happily.

"_Ok, I'm waiting" _Aikka said.

The girl run in told to Amah that Aikka will join her to a flight and then she dressed.

She runs outside and Aikka helped her to climb on G'dar.

While they were flying Nefertiti has looking amazed the beautiful view.

Aikka land G'dar on a weird place and he helps Nefertiti to get off G'dar.

"_Where are we Aikka?_" Nefertiti said

"_I land G'dar here so we could see the stars. They're a lot of them tonight"_ Aikka said.

Nefertiti and Aikka were looking at the stars for 30 minutes.

Aikka felt weird. He turned to Nefertiti. She was sleeping.

Aikka smiled and he kissed Nefertiti's head.

"_**Oh my God, she'**__**s so cute when she sleeps, like an angel" **_Aikka though

Aikka looked at her watch. It was time to go her home and he woke her up.

She woke up and the flied back to her home.

"Thanks a lot Aikka. Good night!" Nefertiti said

"Your welcome, good night" Aikka said and he flied back to he's home.

Nefertiti goes to sleep again and she was dreaming she and Aikka on they're wedding!

When Nefertiti woke up in the morning she fined a letter on her feet. It was from Aikka.

"_My dear Nefertiti, please come to the lake which Satis was talking._

_I have to talk with you for something. I'm waiting, please come to 11:00 am._

_With love!_

_Aikka" _that's what he was righting to her.

She looked at her watch.

"_OH NO IT'S 11:12 AM. I'M LATE!"_ Nefertiti said screaming.

She dressed up quickly he fix her hair and she went to the lake.

Aikka was there waiting for her.

"_Oh Nefertiti I'm so glad you came I didn't mend to see you" _Aikka said

"_Yeah I'm so sorry Aikka I woke up at 11:03 am I think and I didn't saw the letter. When I saw it I dressed as fast as I could, I'm sorry" _Nefertiti said trying to apologize her self.

"_It's ok Nefertiti I didn't mind" _Aikka said gently.

"_I'm glad to hear that. So what did you want to talk about with me?"_ Nefertiti said curiously.

"_For last night. I really didn't know that you are so cute when you're sleeping_" Aikka said smiling

Nefertiti blushes a lot

"_What? I didn't sleep last night"_ Nefertiti said

"_Oh yes, you did. You sleep on my chest and I really enjoy it"_ Aikka said

Nefertiti blushes again.

"_I love to have you in my arms Nefertiti."_ Aikka said with a passionately voice.

Aikka was getting closer to Nefertiti and Nefertiti tried to make some distance between them.

Suddenly Nefertiti stops on a tree and Aikka is very close to her.

"_I can't hold me feeling for you anymore Nefertiti!"_ Aikka was saying very passionately and he starting to sweat.

"_Aikka you're sweating_" Nefertiti said

"_Yes, I know it."_ He said and their hearts were hitting like drums.

"_But why?"_ Nefertiti said and her sweat was running from her lips while she was touching his chest to hold him in some distance.

Aikka couldn't control him self anymore.

Aikka started to kiss Nefertiti's lips very very very passionately.

Nefertiti gave back the kissing. Aikka was waiting for this moment long time since now.

Aikka suddenly was touching Nefertiti's lips, then breasts, and then he goes under her skirt and he starts to touch her hips.

_**Oh my God her body is so perfectly slimed**_ Aikka though

Aikka stop kiss her. He looked at his watch.

"_I got to go now, see you later ok?"_ Aikka said

"_Oh ok! See you later then"_ she said smiling.

_**OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD!! MY VERY FIRST KISS WITH AIKKA**_ she though happily.

_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!! MY VERY FIRST KISS WITH NEFERTITI**_ Aikka though.

Wow the have a very hot kiss but the not very nice thing was… that Kreisan saw them. So troubles coming after that!!

(Ok guys here this chapter ends. The 6th chapter coming soon)


	6. Night love

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Aikka after his kiss with Nefertiti went to the floating temple and he go to a little waterfall, to think about his feelings.

"_Why I' m feeling like that with Nefertiti? When we were children I never felt like that before for her. Why did I have to feel like that for her? Why?_" Aikka was telling to himself.

"_It's because glowed up prince Aikka. Now you are 19 years old, but when you first met Princess Nefertiti you was 4 years old and you was 5 years old my dear prince_" Canaan said behind him.

Aikka when he heard his voice he turned to him with his hand ready to pull out his dagger.

"_Canaan you really scared me, this time. Please next time notice me that you're coming_" Aikka said and he let his breath out.

"_I have told you that I'm still good on scaring people and Princess Nefertiti was there when I say that_" Canaan said.

Aikka turned to the waterfall with a sad look in his face. Canaan worried for the prince.

"_What's wrong Aikka? Tell me. You know that you can tell me what ever you want when ever you want_" Canaan said ruthful.

Aikka looked at Canaan sadly and he turned again to the waterfall and he sigh.

"_Canaan I think I'm in love with her, something that happens too rarely with me_" Aikka said with a sad voice.

Canaan relaxed a little now. He smiled softly to the prince.

"_My boy this is not a reason to be sad, you should be happy that you finally find the person you truly love_" Canaan said happily to the prince but the prince still wasn't smile.

"_I'm afraid... that she doesn't love me Canaan_" Aikka said sadly and he was ready to cry.

"_Aikka please don't tell me that you love that girl so much so you could change you whole self so she will like you?_" Canaan said worried that he will answer "yes"

"_If I have to Canaan, I will do it, because I love her_" Aikka said and he cried.

Canaan gets mad with the prince.

"_Aikka I won't let you do that for a girl, she have to love you as you are and as she wants you to be_" Canaan said ruthful.

"_But……_" Aikka tried to say.

"_No buts, you have to be yourself Aikka_" Canaan said.

Aikka smiled softly to Canaan.

"_You are the only one who understands me Canaan, you, my sisters and my parents_" Aikka said.

In the afternoon, Aikka go to Nefertiti's floating pit. Amah was sleeping and Nefertiti was taking a shower. Aikka didn't know that Nefertiti was in the bathroom and he was looking for her into the pit.

"_Nefertiti? Where are you? Are you……_" Aikka said.

Aikka saw her on the bathroom. The problem was that the bathroom didn't have a curtain and who ever were taking a shower wasn't converted from a curtain while he was taking his/her shower.

"_Oh my holly God!?_" Aikka said shocked.

It was he's very first time he saw Nefertiti naked.

"_Her body is so perfectly shaped and the water is running so pleasuring from her lips_" Aikka whisper.

Aikka was watching Nefertiti all the time during her shower.

When she ends her shower Aikka hide so she won't see him. She goes to her room and Aikka followed her. Nefertiti felt that someone is near her, she turn around but she didn't saw anyone She start crying slowly so nobody will hear her. Aikka worried a lot.

"_I wish my prince could come right now, take me to his own place and swear to me everlasting love. But those things happens only in the fairytales_" she said disappointed and she start crying again.

Aikka didn't want to see her crying. He flied back to his pit and he tried to think something to make her happy again.

Slowly the night covert Oban and Nefertiti sleep sweetly. While Neferiti was sleeping a boy came into her room. He went slowly near her.

He took her slowly with bridal style while she was sleep.

Nefertiti felt weird and she opens her eyes. She fined herself on beetles back, in the arms of a boy which was like an oriental thief.

Nefertrti scared and push that boy away.

"_Who are you?!_" she said angry.

"_You will learn soon my beautiful princess_" he said gently and she pet softly her cheek.

He lands his beetle into a dark forest. Nefertiti was very frightened. He helped her go off his beetle and he took her from the waist so she'll feel some safety, but she felt danger.

They find their self into an old mysterious house. The boy makes her go in.

"_Welcome to my lair princess_" he said and he kissed her hand, but she take her hand back.

"_Can you tell me now who are you? And what do you want from me?_" she asked angry.

The boy laughed softly.

"_Have anyone ever told you how cute you are when you're getting angry? Ha-ha-ha!_" the said.

"_Tell me, who you are and what do you want from me?!_" she said angry again.

"_How do I look like, my dear princess?_" he asked calm.

"_Like an oriental thief, I think_" Nefertiti said and she looked at him.

"_That's right princess. I'm an oriental thief. I see you're smart_" he said.

"_I don't accept compliments from thieves, only from princes, princesses, kings and queens or with some simple words from royal persons_" she said.

"_Now you are wrong princess, I'm the prince of the thieves and I'm glad to have a princess like you to my lair_" he said very gently.

"_Ok I got that, but can you please my dear prince, tell me want do you want from me?_" she said as gently as he talked to her.

"_For my desire_" he said and he smiled naughtily.

Nefertiti scared and she tried to run away but she couldn't escape.

"_What's wrong princess? You don't like my company?_" he said.

"_You are a fucking bastard_" she said and she tried to hit him but he stopped her hit.

She starts crying, she didn't want to lose her virginity by a thief.

"_Why are you crying now_?" he said worrying.

"_Because I hate you_" she said and she looked at him angry.

The boy leave her hand and he said disappointed.

"_Go_"

"_Huh?_" she said.

"_I said GO!?_" he said angry.

"_Go where?_" she said.

"_HOME!?_ _You are free to go to your home_" he said very disappointed.

She runs to him and she took his hand.

"_Why are you letting me go?_" she asked worried.

"_I can't hold you here, even if I want it. Go now, you are free_" he said.

"_And if I don't want to go?_" she said.

"_You tried to escape before, and you said that you hate me, for which reason should keep you here?_" he said sadly.

"_You said that it was your desire to bring me here_" she said.

"_Not really, it not only my desire, it's my lust_" he said.

"_What's your name?_" she said gently.

He smiled.

"_Come into my arms and you'll understand_" he said and he brought her to his arms.

In his arms she felt save from everything. Then he starts slowly to pet her head with his head and she closed her eyes to enjoy the petting.

Then he put out his mask that was covering his lips and he started to kiss her lips tenderly.

Nefertiti realized that she have tasted his lips again.

"_How are you_?" she said.

He put out his entire mask.

"_AIKKA_?!" she said surprised.

She hugged him tight and she kisses his lips sweetly.

"_Did I scared you a lot my love?"_ he said.

"_Yes?! And don't even think to do this again ok?_" she said.

"_Ok my love I swear it_" he said and he starts again kiss her lips.

Then slowly he starts to play with her clothes. Nefertiti was busy with Aikka's clothes. When the both were…. Undressed, Aikka start to play with her hair while he was kissing her on parts she really enjoys and Nefertiti does the same. The moon made that night the night bright and shiny.

After some hours when the finished, the both were awake and the just make some love fiddlesticks.

"_So how do you feel now my love_?" Aikka said tenderly and he starts to pet her head.

"_Great, I always feel great near you, or when I'm in your arms_." She said and she enjoys Aikka's petting.

"_Naked_?" Aikka said naughtily.

"_Not only_" she said and she fall asleep into his arms.

Aikka smiled softly and he kissed her head.

"_Goodnight my angel, sleep and I'll always protect you_" Aikka said and he fall asleep with his princess in his arms.

(The 7th chapter is going to late a bit because I haven't got many ideas but I'll soon find ok? I hope you like the 6th chapter for now.)


	7. The End!

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Me: I need some rest.

Nefertiti: NO RESTING. Start writing you lazy girl.

Me: If I cut you in pieces I will tell you but thanks God I'm in a happy mood this moment.

Nefertiti: Shut up and write.

Me: I'm writing, I'm writing, shut up Nefi.

Next morning Aikka made breakfast for Nefertiti. He had to leave early to go to his pit before his father learned that he was out of the pit all night

When Nefertiti woke up at the morning she fined many petals from roses around her. In front of her she had a salver with breakfast on it, and also a little latter.

"_My dear Nefertiti I'm sorry but I could stay with you until the morning so I left some ours earlier. I make you breakfast and I left you some roses and a letter so you won't get mad at me. Have a nice day my love, today my friends, Caspar and Cassim, my parents and my sisters are going to come and I have to be there. If my father fined out that I made love with you, only the God knows what will happen next. I hope you understand me my love. I hope to see you soon._

_With love, _

_Aikka_" that's what Aikka wrote to Nefertiti.

**Poor Aikky** Nefertiti thought

"Nefertiti, Nefertiti wake up my dear" a voice said to Nefertiti

"Ahhh what, what happen?" Nefertiti said.

"Honey you has sleeping" Amah said

"Oh ok thanks Amah" Nefertiti said

**I can't believe all these things I saw were just a simple dream** Nefertiti thought and she enjoyed her breakfast.

(This is the end people, I know it's not the best end but this end is the start of something new)


End file.
